This is Home
by SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: A little cute story about Lindir being adopted. Bring tissues!


_This is Home_

By: Saphira

Summery: A little story about Lindir and adoption. Bring tissues!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tolkien or the name 'Evenstar' I own the character. Don't own any of the songs.

Notes: IMPORTANT! This will be as close to history as possible, but I am adding an OC that will be a major character.

Little background information on my OC Evenstar:

Daughter of Earendil and Elwing, sister to Elros and Elrond. The three siblings were triplets with Elros being the oldest and Evenstar the youngest. Both Elrond and Evenstar became Gil-Galad's heralds. Beside that the rest is history.

They both formed _Imladris_, or _Rivendell_, they both rule over it equally.

*Elvish is not exact. Bear with me!

*First story that I am posting! Be nice and review! All flames will be fed to Smaug.

_Hannon le!_

Chapter one: _Niire en'fea _

"This can not be happening. I thought Sauron was driven back into Mordor."

"He was."

"Then explain why this happened."

"He took his revenge."

"And we let him!"

"Evenstar, no one had realized what happened until it was too late."

"Where were we when this happened!? Where were the elves! Hiding behind their walls, in their valleys!"

The dark-haired elven lord sighed and rubbed his temples, he should have known this would happen. When he had received the letter, he had been in shock. Evenstar had come in at that moment, took one look at his face, than read the letter.

Her shouting had brought his Chief Advisor and Captain of the guard running in brandishing weapons, only to realize that their 'enemy' was a very shocked elf lord and an angry elf lady.

"Evenstar," said the Chief Advisor, "they had no warning. _We_ had no warning. All the elves were too far away to help."

"We should have made sure that _every _small elven village was secure and out of harm's way."

"We tried our best Evenstar," said the Captain, "but we had no warning."

The elven lady looked at the three elven lords, then collapsed into a chair. Her head dropped into her hands, her beautiful silver eyes closing in sadness. The dark-haired elven lord, with the same silver eyes, got up and put his arms around the lady.

Erestor, the Chief Advisor, and Glorfindel, the Captain of the guard, looked at each other. Evenstar was normally a very fierce warrior, as well as an intimidating ruler. However, when in the presence of her twin brother and old friends, she changed into an elf lady with a wicked sense of humor; she would also show her feelings. She was a very sensitive elf and after what she saw at _Sirion_, she was always making sure that no elf would come to harm again.

This had been hard to do for the past decade with Sauron sending out his troops, but with the defeat of Angmar and retreat of Sauron, it was thought that there would be no more attacks of big proportions,

Obviously they were wrong.

This attack had snapped the restraint that Evenstar had kept hold of for far too long. The two friends hadn't seen Evenstar this sad since her and Elrond's fellow triplet, the oldest of the three, Elros, had died.

Elrond sat in a chair next to his twin, with his arms still around her, and sighed. He wasn't entirely sure of what to do now. The letter had said that there had been no survivors, yet a soldier had come from Lothlorien with a small elfling that he said had come from the village.

The elfling couldn't have been more than two, he had long silver white hair and pure golden eyes.

The elfling, whose name was Lindir, was sleeping in the healing house. Elrond contemplated on telling Evenstar and their two friends about the elfling, but he wasn't sure how it would be taken.

Evenstar suddenly sat up surprising all three elf lords, turned, and glared at her brother. Elrond stared at her unsure of why she was angry at him.

'_You know exactly why!"_

'_No Evenstar I don't. Enlighten me.'_

'_What are you hiding in the healing rooms?'_

Elrond looked at his twin for a full minute than nodded and said bluntly, "there was one survivor."

Erestor almost choked on the wine he was drinking and Glorfindel stared at him dumbfounded. Evenstar looked at him in shock, "_Anna lye." _

Elrond nodded, got up, and headed for the healing house. Evenstar, Erestor, and Glorfindel following. The four friends didn't say anything as they walked to the healing wing.

They reached the wing and went inside.

They all stopped in shock as they took in the scene before them. A beam of moonlight had fallen on the elfling, bathing him with the light of the moon. The moonlight caused his silver hair to sparkle with little droplets of pure white. The moonlight also reflected off the tears streaked down his face.

'_Sut iant?' _ Asked Erestor finally breaking the stunned silence.

'_Atta,' _said Elrond.

'_Ro sinta mani talant?' _ Asked Glorfindel.

'_Uma.' _

Evenstar sucked in a breath and looked at the elfling; he was so young to have experienced what he had. Like her. He was younger than she had been though when the Feanorians had attacked _Sirion. _

The elfling stirred and opened his eyes. Evenstar, Erestor, and Glorfindel gasped. His golden eyes took in the four elves.

'_Mani naa essa en lle?' _ Asked Evenstar the first of the three to find her voice.

"Lindir," said the elfling. _'Manke ie'?' _

'_Imladris.'_

Lindir nodded than looked out of the window at the dark gardens. The three friends turned to Elrond, "where will he go?" Asked Erestor.

"Adoptive family?" Suggested Glorfindel.

"We should wait a while until he gets used to being here," said Elrond.

Evenstar left the three lords and walked over to Lindir. He was still staring out the window, but tears were silently streaming down his face.

Evenstar sat down next to Lindir and he stiffened. Evenstar smiled at him sadly and said, _'Amin essa Evenstar.' _

Lindir relaxed slightly than asked, _'Ya naa tanya?'_

"Elrond, my twin brother, Erestor, and Glorfindel."

Lindir nodded than finally looked up at her. Pure golden eyes met pure silver and Lindir saw that she meant well and would not hurt him. Evenstar looked into his golden eyes and saw pain, fear, and loneliness. She couldn't take it anymore.

She reached over pulled him into a hug. Lindir stiffened in shock then relaxed and aloud her to hug him. It felt good to be hugged again. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged. He sniffed than started crying into Evenstar's arms, the past couple days catching up with him.

Evenstar held the crying elfling close and he put his arms around her neck. She gently rocked him and then started singing quietly.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…_

By the time Evenstar had finished the song; Lindir had fallen asleep, nestled into her side. She looked up and saw that her twin and friends looked to be falling asleep as well.

"We will raise him."

"We will what!?" Exclaimed Erestor now fully awake.

"Raise him, as our own."

"You want to what?" Asked Glorfindel staring at her.

"You want to adopt him. Evenstar are you sure?" Asked Elrond.

"Quite sure. And I meant the we. _We_ will adopt him and raise him _together_."

The three lords looked at each other than looked at Evenstar. Elrond finally sighed than said, "taking care of an elfling is hard work, especially if the elfling is adopted. We have to rule a valley, how do you expect us to also take care of a child?"

The other two nodded in agreement.

Evenstar looked at them than said quietly, "I know that it would be easier to just give him to another family, but he has quickly crawled his way into my heart and don't say that he hasn't crawled into yours."

The three elf lords looked at each other than Elrond sighed said, "welcome to the family Lindir of Imladris."

Evenstar smiled, Glorfindel was trying to stay awake, and Erestor looked at the sleeping elfling than said, "Valar help him."

* Elvish translations:

_Niire en'fea- -Tears of an Angel (literal: Tears of Spirit)_

_Anna lye- -show us (literal: present us)_

_Sut iant- -how old_

_Atta- -two_

_Ro sinta mani talant- -Does he know what happened (literal: he knowledge what fallen)_

_Uma- -yes_

_Mani naa essa en lle- -what's your name_

_Manke ie'- -where am I (literal: where at)_

_Amin essa Evenstar- - I am Evenstar_

_Ya naa tanya- -who is that_

_Tears of an Angel_

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, dont you fear

Little one dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie

_*Sleepsong by: Secret Garden_

_*Tears of an Angel by: Ryan Dan_

_It's done! Now I leave I up to the readers! Review please! _

_If you want me to continue and write about his life tell me. This is marked as finished, but I will start another one if I get any reviews asking for more._


End file.
